StmtXML.def
// -- StmtXML.def - Metadata about Stmt XML nodes ------------*- C++ -*- // // // The LLVM Compiler Infrastructure // // This file is distributed under the University of Illinois Open Source // License. See LICENSE.TXT for details. // // ---------------------------------------------------------------------- // // // This file defines the XML statement database structure as written in // sub-nodes of the XML document. // The semantics of the attributes and enums are mostly self-documenting // by looking at the appropriate internally used functions and values. // The following macros are used: // // NODE_XML( CLASS, NAME ) - A node of name NAME denotes a concrete // statement of class CLASS where CLASS is a class name used internally by clang. // After a NODE_XML the definition of all (optional) attributes of that statement // node and possible sub-nodes follows. // // END_NODE_XML - Closes the attribute definition of the current node. // // ID_ATTRIBUTE_XML - Some statement nodes have an "id" attribute containing a // string, which value uniquely identify that statement. Other nodes may refer // by reference attributes to this value (currently used only for Label). // // TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML( FN ) - Type nodes refer to the result type id of an // expression by a "type" attribute. FN is internally used by clang. // // ATTRIBUTE_XML( FN, NAME ) - An attribute named NAME. FN is internally // used by clang. A boolean attribute have the values "0" or "1". // // ATTRIBUTE_SPECIAL_XML( FN, NAME ) - An attribute named NAME which deserves // a special handling. See the appropriate documentations. // // ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML - A bunch of attributes denoting the location of // a statement in the source file(s). // // ATTRIBUTE_OPT_XML( FN, NAME ) - An optional attribute named NAME. // Optional attributes are omitted for boolean types, if the value is false, // for integral types, if the value is null and for strings, // if the value is the empty string. FN is internally used by clang. // // ATTRIBUTE_ENUM_OPT_XML( FN, NAME ) - An attribute named NAME. The value // is an enumeration defined with ENUM_XML macros immediately following after // that macro. An optional attribute is ommited, if the particular enum is the // empty string. FN is internally used by clang. // // ENUM_XML( VALUE, NAME ) - An enumeration element named NAME. VALUE is // internally used by clang. // // END_ENUM_XML - Closes the enumeration definition of the current attribute. // // SUB_NODE_XML( CLASS ) - A mandatory sub-node of class CLASS or its sub-classes. // // SUB_NODE_OPT_XML( CLASS ) - An optional sub-node of class CLASS or its sub-classes. // // SUB_NODE_SEQUENCE_XML( CLASS ) - Zero or more sub-nodes of class CLASS or // its sub-classes. // // ---------------------------------------------------------------------- // #ifndef ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML # define ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML \ ATTRIBUTE_XML(getFilename(), "file") \ ATTRIBUTE_XML(getLine(), "line") \ ATTRIBUTE_XML(getColumn(), "col") \ ATTRIBUTE_OPT_XML(getFilename(), "endfile") \ ATTRIBUTE_OPT_XML(getLine(), "endline") \ ATTRIBUTE_OPT_XML(getColumn(), "endcol") #endif #ifndef TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML # define TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML( FN ) ATTRIBUTE_XML(FN, "type") #endif #ifndef CONTEXT_ATTRIBUTE_XML # define CONTEXT_ATTRIBUTE_XML( FN ) ATTRIBUTE_XML(FN, "context") #endif NODE_XML(Stmt, "Stmt_Unsupported") // fallback for unsupproted statements ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(NullStmt, "NullStmt") ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(CompoundStmt, "CompoundStmt") ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML ATTRIBUTE_XML(size(), "num_stmts") SUB_NODE_SEQUENCE_XML(Stmt) END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(CaseStmt, "CaseStmt") // case expr: body; ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML SUB_NODE_XML(Stmt) // body SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // rhs expr in gc extension: case expr .. expr: body; END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(DefaultStmt, "DefaultStmt") // default: body; ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML SUB_NODE_XML(Stmt) // body END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(LabelStmt, "LabelStmt") // Label: body; ID_ATTRIBUTE_XML ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML ATTRIBUTE_XML(getName(), "name") // string SUB_NODE_XML(Stmt) // body END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(IfStmt, "IfStmt") // if (cond) stmt1; else stmt2; ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // cond SUB_NODE_XML(Stmt) // stmt1 SUB_NODE_XML(Stmt) // stmt2 END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(SwitchStmt, "SwitchStmt") // switch (cond) body; ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // cond SUB_NODE_XML(Stmt) // body END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(WhileStmt, "WhileStmt") // while (cond) body; ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // cond SUB_NODE_XML(Stmt) // body END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(DoStmt, "DoStmt") // do body while (cond); ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // cond SUB_NODE_XML(Stmt) // body END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(ForStmt, "ForStmt") // for (init; cond; inc) body; ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML SUB_NODE_XML(Stmt) // init SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // cond SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // inc SUB_NODE_XML(Stmt) // body END_NODE_XML ///DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD NODE_XML(ParforStmt, "ParforStmt") // for (init; cond; inc) body; ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML SUB_NODE_XML(Stmt) // init SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // cond SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // inc SUB_NODE_XML(Stmt) // body END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(GotoStmt, "GotoStmt") // goto label; ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML ATTRIBUTE_XML(getLabel()->getName(), "name") // informal string ATTRIBUTE_XML(getLabel(), "ref") // id string END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(IndirectGotoStmt, "IndirectGotoStmt") // goto expr; ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(ContinueStmt, "ContinueStmt") // continue ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(BreakStmt, "BreakStmt") // break ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(ReturnStmt, "ReturnStmt") // return expr; ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(AsmStmt, "AsmStmt") // GNU inline-assembly statement extension ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML // FIXME END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(DeclStmt, "DeclStmt") // a declaration statement ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML SUB_NODE_SEQUENCE_XML(Decl) END_NODE_XML // C++ statements NODE_XML(CXXTryStmt, "CXXTryStmt") // try CompoundStmt CXXCatchStmt1 CXXCatchStmt2 .. ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML ATTRIBUTE_XML(getNumHandlers(), "num_handlers") SUB_NODE_XML(CompoundStmt) SUB_NODE_SEQUENCE_XML(CXXCatchStmt) END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(CXXCatchStmt, "CXXCatchStmt") // catch (decl) Stmt ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML SUB_NODE_XML(VarDecl) SUB_NODE_XML(Stmt) END_NODE_XML // Expressions NODE_XML(PredefinedExpr, "PredefinedExpr") ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_ENUM_XML(getIdentType(), "kind") ENUM_XML(PredefinedExpr::Func, "__func__") ENUM_XML(PredefinedExpr::Function, "__FUNCTION__") ENUM_XML(PredefinedExpr::PrettyFunction, "__PRETTY_FUNCTION__") END_ENUM_XML END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(DeclRefExpr, "DeclRefExpr") // an expression referring to a declared entity ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_XML(getDecl(), "ref") // id string of the declaration ATTRIBUTE_XML(getDecl()->getNameAsString(), "name") // informal //ATTRIBUTE_ENUM_XML(getDecl()->getKind(), "kind") // really needed here? END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(IntegerLiteral, "IntegerLiteral") ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_XML(getValue(), "value") // (signed) integer END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(CharacterLiteral, "CharacterLiteral") ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_XML(getValue(), "value") // unsigned END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(FloatingLiteral, "FloatingLiteral") ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) // FIXME: output float as written in source (no approximation or the like) //ATTRIBUTE_XML(getValueAsApproximateDouble(), "value") // float END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(StringLiteral, "StringLiteral") ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_SPECIAL_XML(getStrData(), "value") // string, special handling for escaping needed ATTRIBUTE_OPT_XML(isWide(), "is_wide") // boolean END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(UnaryOperator, "UnaryOperator") // op(expr) or (expr)op ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_ENUM_XML(getOpcode(), "kind") ENUM_XML(UO_PostInc, "postinc") ENUM_XML(UO_PostDec, "postdec") ENUM_XML(UO_PreInc, "preinc") ENUM_XML(UO_PreDec, "predec") ENUM_XML(UO_AddrOf, "addrof") ENUM_XML(UO_Deref, "deref") ENUM_XML(UO_Plus, "plus") ENUM_XML(UO_Minus, "minus") ENUM_XML(UO_Not, "not") // bitwise not ENUM_XML(UO_LNot, "lnot") // boolean not ENUM_XML(UO_Real, "__real") ENUM_XML(UO_Imag, "__imag") ENUM_XML(UO_Extension, "__extension__") END_ENUM_XML SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(BinaryOperator, "BinaryOperator") // (expr1) op (expr2) ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_ENUM_XML(getOpcode(), "kind") ENUM_XML(BO_PtrMemD , "ptrmemd") ENUM_XML(BO_PtrMemI , "ptrmemi") ENUM_XML(BO_Mul , "mul") ENUM_XML(BO_Div , "div") ENUM_XML(BO_Rem , "rem") ENUM_XML(BO_Add , "add") ENUM_XML(BO_Sub , "sub") ENUM_XML(BO_Shl , "shl") ENUM_XML(BO_Shr , "shr") ENUM_XML(BO_LT , "lt") ENUM_XML(BO_GT , "gt") ENUM_XML(BO_LE , "le") ENUM_XML(BO_GE , "ge") ENUM_XML(BO_EQ , "eq") ENUM_XML(BO_NE , "ne") ENUM_XML(BO_And , "and") // bitwise and ENUM_XML(BO_Xor , "xor") ENUM_XML(BO_Or , "or") // bitwise or ENUM_XML(BO_LAnd , "land") // boolean and ENUM_XML(BO_LOr , "lor") // boolean or ENUM_XML(BO_Assign , "assign") ENUM_XML(BO_MulAssign, "mulassign") ENUM_XML(BO_DivAssign, "divassign") ENUM_XML(BO_RemAssign, "remassign") ENUM_XML(BO_AddAssign, "addassign") ENUM_XML(BO_SubAssign, "subassign") ENUM_XML(BO_ShlAssign, "shlassign") ENUM_XML(BO_ShrAssign, "shrassign") ENUM_XML(BO_AndAssign, "andassign") ENUM_XML(BO_XorAssign, "xorassign") ENUM_XML(BO_OrAssign , "orassign") ENUM_XML(BO_Comma , "comma") END_ENUM_XML SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr1 SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr2 END_NODE_XML // FIXME: is there a special class needed or is BinaryOperator sufficient? //NODE_XML(CompoundAssignOperator, "CompoundAssignOperator") NODE_XML(ConditionalOperator, "ConditionalOperator") // expr1 ? expr2 : expr3 ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr1 SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr2 SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr3 END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(OffsetOfExpr, "OffsetOfExpr") // offsetof(basetype, components) ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getTypeSourceInfo()->getType()) ATTRIBUTE_XML(getNumComponents(), "num_components") SUB_NODE_SEQUENCE_XML(OffsetOfExpr::OffsetOfNode) END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(SizeOfAlignOfExpr, "SizeOfAlignOfExpr") // sizeof(expr) or alignof(expr) ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_XML(isSizeOf(), "is_sizeof") ATTRIBUTE_XML(isArgumentType(), "is_type") // "1" if expr denotes a type ATTRIBUTE_SPECIAL_XML(getArgumentType(), "type_ref") // optional, denotes the type of expr, if is_type "1", special handling needed since getArgumentType() could assert SUB_NODE_OPT_XML(Expr) // expr, if is_type "0" END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(ArraySubscriptExpr, "ArraySubscriptExpr") // expr1expr2 ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr1 SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr2 END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(CallExpr, "CallExpr") // fnexpr(arg1, arg2, ...) ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_XML(getNumArgs(), "num_args") // unsigned SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // fnexpr SUB_NODE_SEQUENCE_XML(Expr) // arg1..argN END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(MemberExpr, "MemberExpr") // expr->F or expr.F ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_XML(isArrow(), "is_deref") ATTRIBUTE_XML(getMemberDecl(), "ref") // refers to F ATTRIBUTE_XML(getMemberDecl()->getNameAsString(), "name") // informal SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(CStyleCastExpr, "CStyleCastExpr") // (type)expr ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_XML(getTypeAsWritten(), "type_ref") // denotes the type as written in the source code SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(ImplicitCastExpr, "ImplicitCastExpr") ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(CompoundLiteralExpr, "CompoundLiteralExpr") // 6.5.2.5 SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // init END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(ExtVectorElementExpr, "ExtVectorElementExpr") SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // base END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(InitListExpr, "InitListExpr") // struct foo x = { expr1, { expr2, expr3 } }; ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_OPT_XML(getInitializedFieldInUnion(), "field_ref") // if a union is initialized, this refers to the initialized union field id ATTRIBUTE_XML(getNumInits(), "num_inits") // unsigned SUB_NODE_SEQUENCE_XML(Expr) // expr1..exprN END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(DesignatedInitExpr, "DesignatedInitExpr") ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(ImplicitValueInitExpr, "ImplicitValueInitExpr") // Implicit value initializations occur within InitListExpr ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(VAArgExpr, "VAArgExpr") // used for the builtin function __builtin_va_start(expr) ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(ParenExpr, "ParenExpr") // this represents a parethesized expression "(expr)". Only formed if full location information is requested. ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr END_NODE_XML // GNU Extensions NODE_XML(AddrLabelExpr, "AddrLabelExpr") // the GNU address of label extension, representing &&label. ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_XML(getLabel(), "ref") // id string SUB_NODE_XML(LabelStmt) // expr END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(StmtExpr, "StmtExpr") // StmtExpr contains a single CompoundStmt node, which it evaluates and takes the value of the last subexpression. ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) SUB_NODE_XML(CompoundStmt) END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(ChooseExpr, "ChooseExpr") // GNU builtin-in function __builtin_choose_expr(expr1, expr2, expr3) ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr1 SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr2 SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr3 END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(GNUNullExpr, "GNUNullExpr") // GNU __null extension ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) END_NODE_XML // C++ Expressions NODE_XML(CXXOperatorCallExpr, "CXXOperatorCallExpr") // fnexpr(arg1, arg2, ...) ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_XML(getNumArgs(), "num_args") // unsigned SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // fnexpr SUB_NODE_SEQUENCE_XML(Expr) // arg1..argN END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(CXXConstructExpr, "CXXConstructExpr") // ctor(arg1, arg2, ...) ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_XML(getNumArgs(), "num_args") // unsigned SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // fnexpr SUB_NODE_SEQUENCE_XML(Expr) // arg1..argN END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(CXXNamedCastExpr, "CXXNamedCastExpr") // xxx_cast(expr) ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_ENUM_XML(getStmtClass(), "kind") ENUM_XML(Stmt::CXXStaticCastExprClass, "static_cast") ENUM_XML(Stmt::CXXDynamicCastExprClass, "dynamic_cast") ENUM_XML(Stmt::CXXReinterpretCastExprClass, "reinterpret_cast") ENUM_XML(Stmt::CXXConstCastExprClass, "const_cast") END_ENUM_XML ATTRIBUTE_XML(getTypeAsWritten(), "type_ref") // denotes the type as written in the source code SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // expr END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(CXXMemberCallExpr, "CXXMemberCallExpr") // fnexpr(arg1, arg2, ...) ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_XML(getNumArgs(), "num_args") // unsigned SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // fnexpr SUB_NODE_SEQUENCE_XML(Expr) // arg1..argN END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(CXXBoolLiteralExpr, "CXXBoolLiteralExpr") ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_XML(getValue(), "value") // boolean END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(CXXNullPtrLiteralExpr, "CXXNullPtrLiteralExpr") // 2.14.7 C++ Pointer Literal ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(CXXTypeidExpr, "CXXTypeidExpr") // typeid(expr) ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_XML(isTypeOperand(), "is_type") // "1" if expr denotes a type ATTRIBUTE_SPECIAL_XML(getTypeOperand(), "type_ref") // optional, denotes the type of expr, if is_type "1", special handling needed since getTypeOperand() could assert SUB_NODE_OPT_XML(Expr) // expr, if is_type "0" END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(CXXThisExpr, "CXXThisExpr") // this ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(CXXThrowExpr, "CXXThrowExpr") // throw (expr); ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) SUB_NODE_XML(Expr) // NULL in case of "throw;" END_NODE_XML NODE_XML(CXXDefaultArgExpr, "CXXDefaultArgExpr") ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML(getType()) ATTRIBUTE_XML(getParam(), "ref") // id of the parameter declaration (the expression is a subnode of the declaration) END_NODE_XML // ---------------------------------------------------------------------- // #undef NODE_XML #undef ID_ATTRIBUTE_XML #undef TYPE_ATTRIBUTE_XML #undef ATTRIBUTE_XML #undef ATTRIBUTE_SPECIAL_XML #undef ATTRIBUTE_OPT_XML #undef ATTRIBUTE_ENUM_XML #undef ATTRIBUTE_ENUM_OPT_XML #undef ATTRIBUTE_FILE_LOCATION_XML #undef ENUM_XML #undef END_ENUM_XML #undef END_NODE_XML #undef SUB_NODE_XML #undef SUB_NODE_SEQUENCE_XML #undef SUB_NODE_OPT_XML